


I'm Going Because of A Rat

by ILLEGAILE



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Rush (2013)
Genre: Featuring Grandma Hunt, James Hunt - Freeform, Launt, M/M, Prompt Challenge WEEK 3, Rathunt - Freeform, Senior Home AU, Teenagers, niki lauda - Freeform, rush - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3235679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILLEGAILE/pseuds/ILLEGAILE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Hunt was going to meet his grandmother because of a rat.</p>
<p>Literally, because of a rat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Going Because of A Rat

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is Week 3 of my Prompt Challenge that I didn't get to post last week because I was at camp. I hope you guys enjoy!

~~James was only going because of a bloody rat.~~

 

James groaned as he got out of his mini and trudged up the steps of the Senior Home where his grandmother was waiting for his brother to visit but of course his brother’s experiment- something about rats trapped in a maze - went wrong and now said rats were running around in the Hunt household. Needless to say, James didn’t want to hang around there.

But still, it was ridiculous for James to be there visiting his grandmother because he hasn’t seen her in years if he’s honest and he’s a teenager now and this isn’t something he should be doing. He cursed as he knocked on the door of the Home.

 

"Fucking rats" he muttered, looking down at his feet.

 

"If you will be this way around the Seniors then you can piss off" 

James lifted his head to make a jab at the person’s arrogance but upon seeing the stranger felt his jaw loosen because well, the guy had  _rat_  teeth.

 

And wasn’t that just the damnedest irony.

 

"You have a problem, asshole?" the brunette spat, crossing his arms and James wanted to hit himself because he keeps opening his mouth but no words come out. And he can’t really take the guy seriously because of his height, and his arrogance, and his  **teeth**.

"Sorry, I’m James Hunt" he stuck his hand out to the younger boy and hoped it wasn’t shaking because for some reason being around this guy was making him nervous. 

The guy seemed to look from James’ hand to James’ face and decide it was okay to have the briefest of handshakes. The stiffness of the guy’s handshake must have affected James’ circulation or something because James actually wished the contact lasted  _longer_. 

 

"Lauda" the guy, Lauda, said blankly. "Is that your first name?" James asked cheekily, catching how the guy seemed to blush the slightest bit at James’ question.

"No" he narrowed his eyes at James, looking like he wanted to sock the Brit in the face out of sheer annoyance. "Are you going to tell me what it is?" James asked, but Lauda only responded with another quick  _no._

"Are you at least going to tell me where you are from?" James laughed a little, the guy’s face was getting redder by the second. "That’s none of your business" the brunette answered, his steely blue gaze fiery as he glared at James.

"Are you German?

"I’m Austrian, asshole!" he shouted, walking into the Senior Home to take care of some old person, no doubt. James laughed and watched the Austrian go, only feeling the tap on his shoulder once Lauda left.

 

"James Simon Wallis Hunt" his grandmother smiled warmly at him and James smiled back albeit sheepishly. He didn’t expect her to  _remember_ him. “Sorry, Pete couldn’t be here” he explained. “Oh, that’s fine. I’m sure he was busy” she laughed before looking in the direction James was staring at.

"You met Niki" she smirked, James raised a brow at her. "You mean Lauda?" James nearly burst into another fit of laughter from how girly the name was. But the more James thought about it, it kind of suited him.  ** _Niki._**

 

"Andreas Nikolaus Lauda, to be exact" James’ eyes widened in shock. "The multimillionaire son?" James blinked incredulously. That was certainly unexpected. He could understand the arrogance now at least.

"He doesn’t like his father. He’s a passionate boy on the inside, very intelligent and calculated. But he likes to help around here. He says he gets good exercise caring for us." the old woman laughed good-naturedly as Niki came back, wheeling another senior to the restroom. James watched as Niki patiently moved the senior so he was sitting comfortably in his chair before moving.

 

"He wants to be a racer too, like you" James turned to look at his grandmother, interested. "Why doesn’t he, then? His family is rich enough." his grandmother laughed loudly. James pouted, feeling insulted. And by an old lady no less.

"His father doesn’t approve. He came in here one day and shouted that racing is for playboys and dilettantes, whatever that is" she smiled softly again in the Austrian’s direction. "He’s all alone, the poor thing" they were silent for a few moments before she turned to him again.

 

"You probably have things to do, but you’ll come back?" she was smirking again in that knowing way that was starting to creep James out.

James looked at Niki who had come out of the restroom, still making sure the senior was comfortable and clean. The Austrian caught his gaze before turning sharply, pushing the senior’s chair towards the other room.

 

"Yeah, I’ll come back"

 

~~James won’t admit it, but he’s coming back because of a rat. A rat faced boy named Niki Lauda.~~


End file.
